The Hero
by killer43penguin
Summary: When a human firefighter is teleported to equestria, he will need to adapt and learn the meaning of friendship to stop an evil that the 6 can't stop. There will be pairings and a lot of crazy adventures. Starts in the very beginning of the show.
1. My life

Welcome. I want to say that I saw TMNT and thought that it would be cool if that happened with the disguised building. Enjoy.

North Carolina. The Charlotte fire department where our job is to preserve life and property through rapid emergency response, code enforcement, education and planning. My name is Alexander Cross and I am part of Station 10 as a rescue member and my job is to provide the specialized equipment necessary for technical rescue situations such as auto accidents requiring vehicle extrication, building collapses, confined space rescue, rope rescues and swift water rescues with my Heavy rescue vehicle. I call her Angel because every time we help someone from a fire, they would say that God has sent an angel to help them. I am only the driver and the technician to help the true hero's save lives, but I always wanted to be a hero myself. I stand like a shadow of the greats and I wonder when is my time to shine and be the hero for once. And this is where my story begins. Inside the fire station. A staff meeting is taking place.

"Alright ladies. Today we have 4 rookies and they are going to be working with us for the next few weeks." **Gordon Smith. 40 years old and a legendary hero who carried 4 people out of a burning apartment building and was wounded in the shoulder and couldn't return to work. So now he is our fire chief and tends to the rookies.**

All the firefighters groaned and looked at the new recruits who looked like they barely graduated high school.

"I don't like it either but there is nothing I can do. Cross you get Chacon and Ibarra."

"Come on chief. I don't want to work in a daycare. Give them to Sanders, look at him he is sitting there on his was all day." Cross said while pointing at Sanders who was watching TV.

"Fuck you Cross." Sanders said out loud no even turning around to see him. **Sander's story is a sad one. His family was killed in a hit and run 3 months ago and the police still didn't find the culprits yet. He basically shut down and almost committed suicide if it wasn't for a dream he had that said to keep fighting and to never give up. And he never did, so now he is back working and giving the job all he has but is still the most likeable person at the station at the age of 48. **

"You guys are animals. Just take them already." **Carmona, the soldier of the squad. Did 10 years in military, 2 tours in Afghanistan and 1 in Iraq. Received 4 medals for bravery in the battlefield and a goddess among us. She is very beautiful and can seduce any male with a smile and a wink. Age 28 and has more balls than anyone in the fire station when she ran into a burning building that was ready to collapse at any moment and saved 2 children and one baby but had a piece of metal pierced through her chest and was still able to continue after 4 months of rest.**

"Then why don't you take them then?" Hudson said. **A 50 year old man with the most experience but has a short temper and uses that to his advantage in a fight or an argument. He saved a woman who was 18 when she was stuck in the water filter in the deep end of a community pool and nearly died if it wasn't for him. He took off all his gear and jumped into the pool and pulled the woman on the edge where he started performing CPR. After 10 minutes the squad declared her dead, but Hudson kept performing CPR and with one final attempt the woman responded and was alive again. Hudson was rewarded for his bravery with a $5,000 donation to the firehouse and is just 2 weeks from retirement.**

"Here's an idea. Why doesn't Flores take them?" Cross said.

"Hmm." A sound said in the corner of the room. Everyone looked to see a person sitting in the shadows smoking and with one deep breath you can see his face with an angered look. **That is Flores, the mysterious one of the bunch. No one knows anything about him other than his name.** **Only Gordon knew his past from his transcripts, but he never talks about it and Flores does a he'll of a job. If you ever need muscle or tickets to any show or concert, then Flores has the connections. This one time there was a rare Babe Ruth card with the actual autograph that Gordon's grandson wanted for his birthday, the card was worth $10,000,000 since it was in mint condition. One call from Flores and he got the card for free. It was crazy how he can do that with anything. Whether it was sold out tickets or VIP passes, Flores was your guy to go to.**

"He can't since Flores has to go to 'bring your parent to school day' at his son's school." Gordon said while looking at a clipboard in his hand.

"Holy Shit. Flores, you have a kid?!" Almost everyone except the rookies and Gordon said in unison.

"Yup." Flores said with no emotion.

"Well now that that's out of the way. Carmona, you get the other two." Gordon yelled out.

"Sigh. Fine, but if they get in my way I'm going to kill them." She said with as much seriousness in her voice and glared at the rookies who gulped as soon as seeing her mad face.

"Ok. Cross, give them gear and show them the ropes." Gordon said and walked back to his office.

"Hear that bro? Gordon wants you to gear up the rookies." Cross said out loud and turned to the vehicles where a clang was heard. **From behind the fire trucks came a member of the team. The joke. That's me. And the guy who called me was my twin brother Thomas, but everyone calls him Tom for short. I'm Alexander Cross the II. Even though I was technically the oldest by 3 minutes, my brother was taller, stronger, and had a better education than me. We are basically identical with our blond hair and teal eyes, but then my height and strength separates us. I was 2 inches shorter that Tom and he had more muscles than me with a better Six Pack. We always wanted to be firefighters ever since we lost our parents who one day smoked in bed and forgot to put it out. We lost our family and our home that day, but thank god that we had a sleepover at our grandparent's house and they took us in that faithful day. We lived with our grandparents until our 19th birthday when they died at night right next to each other. That was the same day when we got accepted to Fire Recruit Academy FAQ where we trained to become firefighters.**

"What was that Tom?" I said while cleaning my hands with a rag. I had oil on my uniform, hands, and a little on my face.

"The Captain said to suit the rookies up and check all of our equipment so that we can be ready for the next fire." He said and was about to leave.

"I thought the Captain told you to do it." I was confused but tried to remember the conversation we had.

"Right. He told me to tell you. So stop standing there like an idiot and get back to work." With that said, Tom left and the rookies stood in front of me.

"Hello. I'm Alexander, but you can call me Alex. Who are you?"

"Samuel Chacon from South Carolina and I'm excited to be here." The guy just grabbed my hand and was shaking it fast. I had to use a lot of strength just to escape his grasp.

"Well it's nice to meet you Samuel. And who might you be?" I turn to the other guy who looked tired.

"Gabriel Ibarra. Happy to be here." He didn't do nothing like Samuel so I just ignored it.

"Well now that we got the formalities out of the way, let's get you geared up."

**1 Hour later**

"Ok and that is the tour of the fire station. You know all the team and your things ready. Any questions?" I looked to see the rookies only to notice that they weren't there anymore.

"Hey Alex. Pizzas here." Tom tried to yell out but his mouth was stuffed with a slice of pizza.

"Come on. Tell me sooner since you know there is never enough for me!" I yelled out and raced to the counter where the pizzas where. But when I got there, there was no more.

"Sorry little bro. Better luck next time." Tom said with a chuckle and turned and was about to leave until he looked back at me. "One more thing. Pay pizza guy $37.80." He chuckled and I started to get irritated.

"And why can't you do it since I didn't even get a slice. Again." As I said this all my anger started to boil my blood as I remembered all the mean things the ever did to me.

"I would, but I need to talk to the captain. Sorry." He left me and the pizza guy stood there waiting. I sighed and pulled out my wallet only to see it empty.

"WHERE IS ALL MY MONEY!?"

"Forgot to tell you that I borrowed it to pay for the rent. I would pay it myself but there was a date and I had no cash so... yeah." Thomas ran away and I grew more annoyed and pulled out my credit card.

"Do you accept VISA?"

"No. Cash only." The pizza guy said and I felt like I could explode at any second.

"Will you excuse me while I go across the street and use the ATM.?" I told the pizza guy and ran across the street and pulled out $200 for the pizza guy and my date later today. Sigh. "Keep it together Alexander. He is still your brother who helped you when we were kids. But he is also the one who takes my car without permission and never refills the car, is living in your apartment because he doesn't want to pay rent, he eats everything in the house, and takes advantage of me. "OH THAT'S IT!" I ran back to the fore house and played the pizza guy and ran to the captain's office where I saw Thomas having a beer with him.

"Hey. There is my baby brother. So what happened?" He rubbed his hands together and when I looked into his eyes I just wanted to kill him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled out and picked him up and threw him out of the office and when he tried to regain his footing I charged at him with full speed and tackled him. Everyone else in the station heard the commotion and saw me fighting Thomas and they stood there watching.

"Why are you doing this Alex?" Thomas said while blocking punch after punch that I was throwing at him.

"YOU HAD THIS COMING FOR THE LONGEST TIME!" I yelled at him and sent a powerful uppercut to him, but he blocked it.

"Is this because of the pizza?" Thomas said while chuckling and that pushed me over the edge.

"IT'S ABOUT EVERYTHING. YOU JUST HAD TO BE BORN, DIDN'T YOU!?" I then punched his ribs and didn't stop. I then made him move back until his back was against the wall.

"What do you mean by that?" Thomas said while his voice cracked a little.

"I WISH I NEVER HAD A BROTHER!" I then punched him in the jaw and I was breathing hard and gave him a hated look. And Thomas was still there looking at me with wide eyes, not even caring about his jaw.

"That's messed up."

"How can he say that?"

"This is very awkward."

I heard from behind me and I just ignored them and still looked at Thomas who still looked wide eyed.

"You don't mean that Alexander." He then punched me in the stomach and I was on my knees and tried to catch my breath. "Tell me you don't mean that." He was standing right beside me and was waiting for my response.

"I meant every word." I said with as much emotionless as I could into my voice. As I said this I heard a lot of gaps but then I look at the legs of my brother and he just walked away from me. After I got up from the floor I saw everyone looking at me with sick looks on their faces and I hated being the center of attention.

"WHAT!?" I roared out at them. Then I felt something thrown at me from behind.

"Here, the chief said you finally get to ride with us. Looks like you got what you wanted Alexander." Thomas threw me a fireman jacket and it had my initials on it, I was happy that I can finally be a hero, but I knew that Thomas would never forgive me. I had to make this right and to do that I had to admit my mistake.

"Hey Thomas, I just want to say that I-"

**_Alert. Alert. Fire at the CDC. All units respond._**

"CDC?" Samuel said in confusion who ran next to me to get suited up.

"Central for Disease Control. But why are they calling all units?" I asked confused. Especially since they have a fireproof system.

"Can we finish this later Thomas?" I looked at him with wide eyes hoping that he would at least hear me out. And I only got a nod as my answer. I knew that I would have to do something special for him later, but we're needed now. 4 minutes later we started battling the raging inferno and we started containing the fire.

"We have reports of people trapped in the basement. Cross, get your team inside and try to rescue them." Hudson said.

While they talked about the best way to enter the building, I saw someone standing in front of the flames and went inside. I went wide eyed and tried to warn my team, but they were busy as it was. So I took an axe and survival tools with me to try and save the day. As I charged into the fire with the proper suit and extra oxygen tanks, throughout the fire I could tell that I was lost and the mysterious man was nowhere in sight. My gut instincts told me to try the staircase, but I didn't want to until I heard a voice.

"Help me. Someone, anyone. HELP!"

The voice came from the lower level and I ran down as fast as possible to save the civilian who entered the burning building and finally become a hero. But as I reached the basement, there was no one in sight.

"HELLO!?"

Silence. I was about to report back on the radio until a small light shined in my eyes.

"This is Alexander Cross. I made my way to the basement, but there is no one down here. Tom do you read me?"

Static

"Tom this is serious, come in."

Static

"Check it out." I said while walking towards the light and noticed that it was a whole in the wall. I wanted to inspect more, but then a chunk of the ceiling fell and smashed the wall. What I saw made me wonder. In this building was another building, but this new building had computers and machines everywhere. There was a path for me to take, but it was high and one wrong step and I'll die before I get to be the hero. I then heard the same cry for help and I ran inside to try and find the woman who needed help. I ran inside and checked everywhere I could for 2 minutes and when I was about to leave.

"Alexander. Are you here!?"

That got me out of my thoughts and I had to respond.

"Carmona. I'm here!" I was about to run back until I saw the man who entered the building walking up to a room. "Sir. I need to get you to safety." The man turned around and saw me, but instead of running towards me he ran inside. "For the love of God. Carmona I'm going to try and save a civilian, try to clear a path for me for when I get back." I was about to run to the man but then I heard a familiar sound.

"ALEXANDER YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!"

I turned around and saw Thomas running up to me.

"This whole building is going to collapse on us if we don't get out of here. We need to leave!" Thomas said.

"But there is a civilian trapped in that room. He ran into the building and I came in here to save him." I said while I heard this video play in the background.

"Alexander, there is no one down here but us and Carmona. Now let's go." He grabbed my helmet and started to run. As we ran I heard a voice, it was like a tape recorder.

"Mankind's technology is advance, but once we get this teleportation machine to function, we will-"

"Alexander focus! I can't run for you!" I heard and tried to hear more while running.

"After our first attempt to teleport simple household objects to another world, we found out that only living tissue can teleport when our assistant accidentally fell into the Chromo Zeus machine."

"Ok Alexander we are almost there. Hurry up." Thomas said and I decided to forget about this place and run to safety. Then an explosion occurred, shaking the bridge and a small piece of the roof fell without warning and hit Thomas and was now unconscious.

"Thomas. Oh God, please be ok." I rushed next to him and turned him over and checked his vitals. He is ok but is unconscious and this place can come down on us at any second. I picked him up over my shoulders and carried him to the exit. Halfway through the bridge and there was a metal crunching sound that I heard and when I looked up I saw a beam falling. Without thinking I threw Thomas further across the bridge and ran backwards just in time before the beam destroyed the bridge.

"Alexander. What are you doing?" Carmona said while checking Thomas.

"Where we're you?"

"A civilian ran to me and I had to lead him to safety. But what happened?"

"No time. Just get Thomas out of here." I looked down to the fire and knew that death was claiming me today.

"What about you?" Carmona was lifting Tom and ready to go, but had to stay and try to find a way to save me.

"I'm dead. Get out of here and tell Tom that I'm so-" Another support beam fell and the place was falling apart before my eyes. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

"I'm sorry." Carmona said and ran with Thomas on her shoulders while shedding a few tears. After a minute of waiting I shed a tear myself.

"Well, looks like I'll never tell you how I feel about you Carmona. *Sigh*. Well better just end my life now." I walked to the edge of the busted bridge and all I have to do is take one final step and then I would die on my own terms. After a few seconds I fell backwards and breathed heavily." I can't do it." I then heard a voice.

"The machine can send anyone to another world, but the coordinates are unknown. We used luck many times, so hopefully the next attempt will be our success."

I stood up and ran downstairs and saw a map of the facility. There was 10 emergency exits, but those where blocked with fire and fallen building parts. Then the building started to collapse and I ran to a room that I saw. As I entered all I could see was darkness and heard the door close behind me. After a second there where lights turning on and saw a long tunnel with black boxes inside it and when I turned to my right, there was a mirror in the room. I looked carefully and knew that this is a window that is used by the police. I gripped my ax and was about to swing until another explosion stopped me. Looking around I tried to find a corner to die in until a machine was being lowered from the ceiling. I walked up to it and then it started to make a strange noise and then a blinding light was appearing. I ran to the window and swung my ax to see a room with a lot of papers everywhere and recorders being played.

"Our attempts have been devastated due to the deaths of all participants. Many have been horribly mangled by an unknown species."

I knew that this would be my last minutes of my life so I jumped the broken window and grabbed a video camera that was on top of a desk and turned it towards me.

"Is this working?" I tapped the lens of the camera and continued. "Hello there to anyone who finds this video camera. My name is Alexander Cross the 2nd and I am or was part of The Charlotte fire department. Today is December 2, 2013 and am dead at 3:15 P.M here in North Carolina inside the CDC. For my brother Thomas I just want to say that I'm sorry. Please forgive me." I started to cry as I the room started to crumble and shaking. "Well, looks like I'll wait for you with mom and dad, little brother." I turned off the camera and jumped to the big room on the other side of the glass. But without realizing it my foot and hand moved some buttons to go to the other room and stepped on the big red button.

**_Coordinates locked. Firing in 5 seconds._**

I heard from behind me and knew I did something wrong. I ran to try to fix the mistake, until the roof collapsed in the room I was just in and knew that my time was short. I took out the tape for the video camera and placed it on my hand and held onto it, but I pulled out a picture of my brother and held that even tighter and just shed tears while I waited for death to claim me.

**_Firing Zeus._**

The next thing I knew, there was thing blinding light and this high pitch sound that was ringing in my ears. I tried to block it out but it was no use and then I felt like I was floating and I knew something was up. Looking around I saw all pieces of the building being levitated and pushed through what appeared to be a while portal and it was sucking everything in. All I can do is hope that it would be a quick death and close my eyes once and for all while my body was sucked into the portal with fast speed. Then the room collapsed and the building exploded destroying the secret building with an explosion. The only thing that was left was rubble.

I just want to say that this is my first shot at my little pony and I wanted to know if this is a good story. I put the human part 1st then the pony story next. If anyone has any comments or ideas, then pm me. Review and I'll post the next chapter hopefully tomorrow. 


	2. Waking up

**Enjoy. **

Brightness. That was all I could see or at least try to see. I didn't know whether I was dreaming, abducted by aliens, or just dead, but I knew that I could be somewhere new. After about 10 minutes of just waiting, I opened my eyes slowly only to close them immediately. I lifted my arm to block out the sun as best as I could but as I tried, I felt pain through my entire body. I tried to open my eyes again and my eyesight has adjusted to the light and the first thing that I was able to see was tree's everywhere and my entire body was covered in branches and vines. Trying not to freak out as best as possible because one minute I was inside a burning building that was going to collapse on top of me and the next I'm waking up outside and trapped inside a tree. I freed my right arm from some vines but groaned in agony until I was able to feel my surroundings. I felt branches near me, but they were crunching under my weight, I could tell because of this long crunch sound. I needed to get out of this so I panicked like any normal person would and then.

_CRUNCH_.

I started to fall again and I turned around to see for how long. I turned around and thought 10 seconds maximum until I fall to my second agonizing pain. My heart raced fast and I felt the adrenaline rush through my body while my breathing increased in speed. Looking at what was around me for a few milliseconds was all that I needed. My body reacted as quick as a flash and grabbed a tree branch that was falling next to me and used it to try and make my way up to reach the tree, but then there was one of the crates that was apparently with me in the mysterious building under the CDC started to fall over me and my blood rush started to decrease by the millisecond, making me mortal again.

"OH SHIT!" I screamed as I started to fall again and there was nothing I could do about it. But before I landed on the hard ground, I was able to move to the crate and used it as a protective barrier under me and waited to jump as soon as I had a clear shot at a tree branch. I was nearing the ground and there was no branches near me. So I just jumped and tried to cling onto a tree, but to my dislike, my face hit the tree and when I tried to cling myself to it and I hit a stump of a branch and it hit my stomach. Sending me back and I collided with the ground. I moaned in pain while holding both my face and stomach. Then I opened my eyes to my surroundings and I saw a twinkle in the trees above me and realized what it was. I moved my head to the left as quickly as I could and heard a _THUMP_. Turning my head around carefully, I saw my ax penetrate the spot my head was a second ago.

"Damn. What is with me and almost dying?" I said while getting up cautiously and slowly. After I got up I cracked my spine and knuckles to get myself loose and I pulled out the ax with ease and looked at my new surroundings. There was trees, bushes, and the basics of a forest. Or is it jungle? Fuck it. I turned my head to be looking at the black crate that nearly killed me, a few feet away from me. I took a deep breath and walked towards the large and mysterious crate.

"Why is the crate black?" I commented while examining it. But as I saw some sort of control panel or key pad and when I pushed a key, the U.S. flag was being waved in a small screen and knew something was wrong.

"Crate number 7 now active. Please insert the code."

I heard it say and was impressed and curious at the same time. Checking the crate to see if there was a code carved on it or a clue. Sadly there was none. Then the number 7 kept on echoing in my head.

"Why does crate 7 sound so familiar?" It was then that my mind remembered all the paper with numbers on it inside the burning building." What was that code?" After wondering for a minute, my legs started to hurt and I decided to sit on top of the crate for a while. "Wait a minute. When I was recording my final will I-." Upon hearing this made me remember everything that occurred before landing in this God forsaken place. But this is not the time for emotions for their might be some way to get back home, for this world could have the technology to send me back. I sat up and pulled the video recorder from the inside of the jacket and pulled out the tape from my pocket. I put play and looked at the background for the paper I was looking for. Since there was smoke everywhere it was hard to look for the paper with the codes. After about an hour later and re-watching the tape multiple times, my eyes found the paper listed codes. It showed only #7 but it was either this or leave with nothing.

*SIGH*"Come in Alex, head in the game. Head in the game." I walked up to the crate and pushed the numbers.

12,22,36,87,60,2...?

"Oh Fuck. What's the last number?" I looked at the tape again and it never showed the last number." "Well. Like our dad once told us '_You can't always live life by playing it safe, sometimes you need to know when to take risks to push ahead.'_ This is for you dad." I said to the sky and pushed 6. After I did there was beeping noises and I ran for cover behind the tree that I woke up in and waited.

"Code accepted." The crate slowly opened and there was this HISS sound that came out of the crate. "Good luck out here troops and stay safe." That was the last thing that I heard and upon hearing this, I got out of my hiding spot to look at the mysterious crate. I held up my ax and used it to open the crate the rest of the way. What I saw was impressive.

"HOLY SHIT. Military equipment." I said excitedly and dug into the crate and pulled out everything that was inside of it. There was Night Vision goggles, Thermal goggles, a medic kit, a case of flares and 1 flare gun, 5 flash bang's, 5 smoke bombs, 5 tear gas grenades and 4 survival kits.

"These will come useful later on." I looked at the equipment then the crate again and saw a tape inside." What the hell?" I took it out and put it in the video camera and pressed play.

"This is crate #7. This is part of your survival gear that you would need. The crates 1-6 have other necessities that would be needed to live, since you opened this crate that means you have opened the others. Crate #8 has your weapons and ammo, along with other gear. Crate 9 and 10 are for research purposes only. At the bottom of the inside of this crate, there is chargers and a small generator that could be useful for the technology in crate #9. Further instructions are in crate #10. Good luck out there troops."

And that was all. No one was there only their voice. I was confused about this whole thing. After a minute of trying to figure this whole problem, I got a headache just trying to piece it together so I shrugged it off until I had more information, but now I had to survive in this new place. So after gearing everything up in a carry pack ready to go, until I felt something inside my pockets.

"Oh, can't forget to check the things I brought with me." I walked to the crate and closed it to put everything I had on top of the crate. I had my 4G cell phone at 98%, the ax that I brought with me, 2 oxygen tanks(1 is full the other is 70% full), my full suit of firemen armor that had not received any damage other than a few scratches, my digital watch, my wallet with: $200, family pictures, 3 credit cards, and my fire gas mask that had no damage

"Ok. So now that I have everything that would allow me to survive out here, where do I go?" I looked at every direction I could to try and spot civilization or hear any cars, but all I heard was silence. That's when my grandfather's advice kicked in. 'If you are ever in the forest or in the jungle and there is no noise, then you are being stalked or about to be hunted, so run as if the devil is chasing you.' Before I had a chance to react, there was this growl that I heard that made me grip my ax and raised it to my chest to struck any enemies that would dare try to attack or ambush me. I turned around and saw nothing there, but there was a feeling in my gut and that is never wrong. I knew that I'm being watched by someone or something and it's doing a good job to hide itself from my view. The crate itself could provide some shelter or some cover, but it can't be opened from the inside so there was a 100% chance of me suffocating in there. There was only two options that popped into my mind.

1. Stay and fight

2. Run and live

"Go with 2." I said out loud and ran as fast as possible in any direction other than where I was. I ran for 10 minutes and so fast that I didn't feel that hunted feeling anymore until I ran into a tree at full speed and hit my shoulder and fell down a hill to hit my head on a root of an oak tree that was sticking out of the ground.

"Fuck. What was that?" I rubbed myself clean and checked for any bruises or any injuries. Surprisingly there was none. After gathering my composure for a minute I tried to figure out how I just ran faster than I ever did before and I was not as tired or out of breath. Normally 1 lap in a track field would tire me out, but this was weirder than I would anticipate. Looking at the tree that collided with my head I noticed that this tree had some carvings on its trunk. Curiosity got the better of me so I climbed up and saw that the initials where KS+PL FOREVER and it was inside a heart with an arrow through it.

"Whoever these people where, I hope they found happiness." I smiled and brushed my hand over this symbol of love and knew that love is everywhere, even in strange new worlds. I shook my head and cleared my throat to focus back on the mission, but then my stomach growled and I needed food so I was out trying to look for food. Looking around for a while in the forest there was berry bushes that grew wild black berries and I was about to have a bite until something caught my attention. A small black bunny just passed this berry bush and walked over to another berry bush, the only difference was the colors of the berries.

So it would appear that berries are on the menu for tonight. I walked towards the berry bush to pick enough for myself, only to stop when the rabbit's ears perked up. At first I thought he was sensing me, but when his head turned to another direction I knew that he knew something I did not. I pulled out the ax from behind me and readied myself for an attack. The rabbit ran away back to his home and that left me in a field to be attacked at any moment. Rather than wait to be attacked, I ran back to the oak tree to try to find some cover, but as I took a step backwards I hear a SNAP. Then out of a bush was a chicken head.

"Cool. Guess I got berries and some chicken." I didn't want to kill it, but this was survival of the fittest and he was my prey. I walked towards it slowly to avoid detection, but failed miserably as the chicken turned around it didn't cluck like any normal chicken and that's when I saw its tail. It was like some kind of Dragon with the head of a chicken, I wanted to laugh my ass off at this funny looking creature if it wasn't looking at me. I saw that it was eyeing me weirdly and I realized that my legs couldn't move. Looking down I realized that my legs started to turn into stone.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" I yelled out and tried to find a way to get out of this but couldn't. That is until I felt my ax behind me. I pulled it out and I hear a cluck. I looked at the weird chicken looking thing and knew that it had to die and it could probably free me from this curse. Since the chicken could still move around, I had to blind it. So taking a flash bang that I strapped on my shoulder just in case something tried to attack, I threw it in the direction of the chicken and shielded my eyes until I hear a small explosion. Opening my eyes again I saw that the chicken was running everywhere and bumping into things while the transformation to stone has reached my chest. I only had one shot at this and there was a lot at stake. Either I kill it and probably live or fail or it will regain its eyesight and stone other living things. I held that ax in my hands and looked at the target. Taking in a deep breath and visualizing the death of this thing I threw the ax. Time seemed to slow down in that moment as the ax missed by an inch and it hit a rock behind the creature instead.

"SHIT!" I yelled out and knew I was going to be turned to stone. So before I was completely useless, I was able to look like Mr. Tumnus when he was turned to stone and with my last few words I yelled out

"FORGIVE ME THOMAS!" Then I was turned to stone along with everything I was carrying.

**I want to apologize for not posting this earlier but I lost the flash drive and had to redo everything. Alexander is stone and what will happen? Tune in next time and see if our escapes this curse or not. Review. A big thanks to LadyShadow92 for the help.**


	3. Star Dreamer

Just to set the record straight. Any words that are underlined, curved, and are bold are the words of Alexander's mind. Enjoy the chapter.

I couldn't move or see anything at all. All I know is that I was in a Mr. Tumnus pose and I was turned to stone by a mysterious chicken like thing with the body of a dragon and now I'm a garden gnome. The weirdest thing about being turned to stone was that I could still hear and breathe. I can't explain how I can, the only thing I know is that I'm still alive but that means I could never move ever again or even talk and this caused me to rethink all my life and all that happened up until this point in my life.

**The outside world**

"So tell me again why are we out here in the forest ma'am." A unicorn knight in golden armor proclaimed while cutting down some vines from the trees in front of him.

"Because Princess Celestia gave me the order to find a piece of art that would be unique for the royal garden in town and Twilight said that she needed me to find some; nightshade, some celestial flowers, fresh salt water, mirage weed, and some moss to do her experiments and I told her that I would get them for her. We would have gone to find the art piece first, but the last time we did that, there was the incident with the merchant. Remember?" A Pegasus in fully golden armor said while jumping over a fallen tree and landed on the ground in order to scan the area for enemies and the ingredients.

"Hey that Griffin was haggling the price. He said it was 10 bits for that spear and the next thing I knew he change it to 20 and he was unconscious on the floor. And if my memory recalls, you are the one to knock him on his rump." The other knight said with a playful tone in his voice until he heard a howl in the air. "Well we better hurry, because the sun is setting and we don't want to be out here when the Timberwolves come out. Let's just turn back since we have almost everything on the list already." The trooper was afraid and started to back away from the shadows. "Foal Mountain is no place for anypony to be after dark. That is when the creatures come out to hunt you know." The trooper said while growing more nervous by the second.

"Relax, that's not true. Plus that Griffin was selling stolen merchandise, I had to take him in. It's our job." The leader said in a knowing tone.

"It's not?" The other knight said and started to relax by a tree to catch his breath.

"If the creatures here are hungry, then they would attack right away instead of waiting until dark." The golden unicorn stated while looking mirage weed under the roots of trees.

"Thanks for the support, KATHY." The soldiers said in a playful manner, but the pegasus didn't find it amusing.

"What did you call me Dark Storm?" The pegasus removed her helmet and placed it down. She raised her head and she was a beauty to behold. Her body was light blue with a dark silver tail and her wings were a midnight blue combo and her eyes sapphire blue. She stepped closer to him and with a look that scared Storm.

"Uh... I said thanks for the support Ms. Star." Storm was more nervous now when there was rustling in some bushes that are near them.

"Did you hear that?" Star said while taking out her bow staff from her traveling pack and pointed at the bush where the sound came from, while Storm started to shake in his armor and his teeth started to chatter and he was frozen in fear. "Get ready for a fight soldier." Star spread her wings to their full size to make herself look more bigger and menacing to scare her opponent. Then out of the bushes came a small brown rabbit.

"DON'T LET THE CREATURE EAT ME!" Storm screamed as he moved behind Star to use her as a shield.

"Ha. Looks like the big threatening monster is nothing more than a rabbit." Star laughed and moved towards the direction where the rabbit came from and that made the rabbit moved past the soldiers with great speed and entered the forest again. "You wouldn't be that scared if you are brave like me." Star said while shaking Storm out of his frightened state. "Let's go and finish this mission so we can leave early." Star moved passed Storm and entered the forest.

After 20 minutes of searching for the ingredients, both the soldiers have stumbled to a small clearing that was near the mountain and was in the shade.

"Come on Storm. Everypony knows that moss grows on the north side of a tree because it is shadier in summer. Since we are in the shade, moss should be here somewhere." She turned her head and saw Storm lying down on the ground and breathing heavily. "What's wrong with you?"

"We haven't stopped for the last half hour…..let me just catch…. my breath and I'll help you." He said between breaths and started to drink his reserved water that Star so generously commanded him to take. Star knew he burns through water quickly so she reserved water for him every once in a while.

"Just stay here and guard our stuff and the ingredients." Star took off her bags of equipment and only took the necessities for searching near the mountain. She took her bow staff, her water pouch, some rope just in case she needed it, and a small bottle that contained a mysterious bluish liquid. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Try not to sleep soldier, we are not camping out here tonight. And guard the ingredients!"

Storm just nodded and groaned at her motherly tactics.

"Yes mother. Just hurry up so we can leave."

Star just growled at him and smacked him behind his head and left in a hurry to find moss near the mountain. While searching for the moss, there was something in the shadows with glowing red eyes that was slowly following her into the dark part of the woods.

"So if I was moss, where would I grow in this Celestial forsaken place?" Star stated while flying over a few trees, but didn't see the figure lurking in the shadows.

**10 minutes of searching later**

"Well, I better head back to the palace. It's about to be dark soon and these parts of the mountain aren't for anypony to be in after dark." Star said and turned to fly back to shadow, when all of a sudden she heard a SNAP. Looking around as fast as possible to see what could have been the cause of the noise only to be alone in the woods. "Huh. I must be losing my mind or I'm really tired. Might as well hurry up to find Storm." Then Star flew faster to find her acquaintance who must be shaking in his armor out of fear, but as she flew past the clearing that was near her comrade a small flicker of light blinded her for a few seconds. "What is that blinding light?" Star said while putting a hoof over her eyes to see what was causing it and decided to land to investigate. Upon landing on the clearing and on the grass, there was an animal sound echoing through the forest that sounded like a timberwolf howling. This caused her to back away slowly without her knowing about it. "Coming here was a mistake. I better leave." She said in a frightened tone and was about to take off until she felt something behinds her. Her back was leaning on it and it sent shivers down her spine and whatever she was leaning on was extremely cold.

"HIYA." Star yelled out and got out her bottle and opened it to throw it at the attacker and that's what she did. There was a white cloud sent to attack at the direction she threw it, only to miss and pass by the attacker who didn't even flinch. Star took out her staff and readied herself to attack again.

"Whoever you are, come out slowly or face the wrath of the royal guard!" Star said threatening and waited, but when a full minute passed she lunged into the air and with one swift of the staff she hit the target.

"Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow." She repeated to herself out loud when the staff made contact it sent vibrations to her hooves and that caused her pain. "What are you made of?" She told the attacker. When she calmed down she walked over to the attacker who was still standing there and when she was a few feet away from him, the sun shined and Star saw the statue of Alexander in a Mr. Tumnus." What are you?" She said close to him.

_**"Whose there? Can you help me?" I said but I could only hear my voice echo.**_

"What is this thing?" Star said while circling and examining the statue me. While circulating me, the light shined again and it hit her eyes. "Ok what in Celestia's name is that light!?"

_**"Light? There is no light other than the sun and possibly my-"** _I said to myself and I remembered_**. "Ooh. That light must be the reflection of my Ax that is supposedly blinding whoever is in front of me. Damn." **_I said and waited.

Star looked around and saw the shining light near a boulder. "What is this thing doing here?" She said while examining the ax and looking back at the statue. After a while of trying to piece the puzzle together, she got her answer. "Oh. This must be a piece of art. A sculpture."

_**"What!? I am not a sculpture. In retrospect I do look like a sculpture since I am in a Mr. Tumnus pose. I wonder what she's going to do."**_

"Even though this thing is ugly looking."

"_**Hey watch it. I don't know who you are but be choose your words better."**_

"But this could be an amazing sculpture for the garden. Now the question is who made you? and why did they leave you here?" Star said while looking around and removed a few leaves that fell on top of me. "Oh you got moss on your head there. Just the ingredient I was looking for." Star flew up and removed the moss hanging on my head and put it in a small burlap sack that she was carrying with her. Then she took out a quill and a scroll and wrote:

_To whoever made this fabulous sculpture._

_My name is Star Dreamer and I am a royal guard with Princess Celestial. I am leaving you this scroll to inform you that I will be borrowing your sculpture for a while and if this piece of art is indeed for sale, then come to Canterlot and visit Princess Celestia and tell her the price._

_Thank you._

_P.S._

_This is an amazing piece of art._

Once the letter was done, Star placed it under a rock that still showed part of the scroll and turned towards the 'sculpture'.

"Now how am I going to move you?" Star looked puzzled for a moment until she realized that she still had the rope that she took. "Well my new centerpiece for the royal garden, it's moving day." Star smirked and tied the rope around the neck in a knot and flew with all her might. Barely able to lift it more than a few inches, Star pushed forward with extreme caution and difficulty.

Inside the Mind.

"I can feel movement. Am I being moved somewhere? I hope it's somewhere close to the beach so I could be near a sunset or better yet, a mountain with an amazing view. That way I could die from madness in this abyss that I call my head." I was looking at the darkness and was starring aimlessly at the darkness around me. "Oh well, Fuck it." I said while leaning back and putting my arms around my neck in a relaxed position.

Outside the Mind

"This thing is so heavy" Star grunted out after moving it for 10 minutes. "Do I call for Storm's help? Nah, that idiot is probably sleeping right now. And for that he gets to spend the next week training under my watch." Star said out loud and smiled at the image. But out of the shadows came a pair of eyes that only stared at Star and didn't move or make a sound.

Star was grunting when there was rock's in the way to Storm so she either had to get Storm, go around in a different direction, or push herself pass her strength limits.

"I think I need to push my limits. I've done it before and if these rocks think they-"

"Hey Star"

Star let the rope that was holding the statue go and got into a fighting stance with the bottle in her right hoof ready to be thrown.

"Ahh don't hurt me'" A familiar voice said in a coward stance. Storm was flinching and had his hands in the air to protect his face.

"It's just you Storm." Star let out a Sig of relief and put the bottle back in her satchel." What are you doing here? And didn't I tell you to guard the things until I get back?" Star gave him a confused look while trying to regain her strength.

"I was until I head a noise. It was as if something was watching me and you know how I am so I picked up all of our equipment and searched to go find you." Storm said in a brave tone with a smile, but all Star did was groan at his childlike manner.

"Well since you are here already then you can help me take the new centerpiece of the royal garden." Star said enthusiastically and pointed to the statue with a smile.

After a few seconds of silence, Storm finally said it. "Where did you find this ugly thing?" Storm then regretted his choice of words when he saw the expression on Star's face." Don't hurt me!" He cowards away.

Then Star got a brilliant idea.

"If you use your magic to move this new centerpiece for the garden, I'll forget that you said that. Besides, I think this piece of art as a form of emotion since it's portraying fear, anger, and sadness. I see it and see pain." Star said while circling the sculpture and raised a hoof and placed it on Alexander's left kidney.

"I only portrayed this pose because I couldn't do an Egyptian pose in time. That would have been funny, but do go on about how I look."

"Look at his face." Star moved in front of the sculpture and looked into the mask to see the eyes. "Whoever made this must've been a professional since the detail is phenomenal. It almost looks as if this thing was alive and was turned to stone by a Cockatrice.

"A WHAT?!" I started tough so hard in my mind. "Oh that is one of the most stupidest names I have ever heard." I said while removing a tear from his eye.

"You know you sound crazy, right?" Storm said while moving closer to Star. "Even if what you say is true, then how come we've never seen these things before?" Storm proclaimed while looking up at the sculpture.

"Say what now. Never seen a human? Are these people stupid or don't know a human when they see one?"

"I don't know Storm, but maybe I can ask Twilight as we get to the palace. Now hurry up and let's get moving before it gets too dark to see anything." Star said while clearing a path for Storm to move throughout while Storm focused on the statue and concentrated. After a few seconds, the statue was surrounded by a blue coating and was being lifted off the ground and into the air. "Move it Storm we don't have all day." Star commented while continuing to chop plants that where in the way.

"Coming." Storm said in his normal tone and waited until he was out of earshot." You stupid bitch. Why don't you ever do anything yourself. I swear that when we get home, everypony is going to be congratulating you. Next time I'm choosing General Chaping for the day." Storm said to himself not daring speaking loud enough for Star to hear.

"If you got issues dude, here's a tissue." I said while pulling out a tissue out of thin air. "I gotta say that being in my mind is exhilarating since I'm king in here. Its like being in a dream." I said while imagining a pool table in the center of a bar. "And now for the western time." I smiled wickedly.

1 hour and 30 minutes later.

"So what is Princess Celestia going to say about this...piece of art?" Storm blurted out just as they made their way back to the palace.

"Well that is for her to decide and if she doesn't like it then this sculpture can be donated to an art institute or maybe a museum." Star proudly responded while keeping her head up high and proud.

"Whatever Star. Lets just get this over with." Storm flatly stated.

Then when they almost reached the garden, they where stoped by a familiar voice.

"Dreamer" A voice called out from behind them.

Star turned around to see her friend. "Twilight." They got into a hug and broke it quick to look at each other.

"How was the mission? Are you alright? Did you find all the ingredients? What happened out the-" Twilight stopped her asset of questions as soon as she saw the sculpture. "What is this?" Twilight asked while moving towards the statue.

"Oh. I found this masterpiece out near Foal Mountain. Since that foal on the last field trip accidentally destroyed the centerpiece of the fountain, I was ordered to find an amazing work of art and I found this beauty." Star said while pointing at the statue and twilight observing closely.

"Although I like this piece of art, did you find the ingredients that I asked for?" Said twilight ignoring the statue and looking at Star.

"Right. Here you go twilight." Star said proudly and handed her satchel to twilight.

Upon receiving the satchel, Twilight automatically looked through it to make sure that they have collected everything on the list. "Thank you so much Star." Twilight said while giving her a hug and pulled away a few seconds later. "As a reward to your completed mission I asked General Chaping to let you have the day off tomorrow." Twilight said excitedly and walked towards the palace and Star a few feet away following her.

"Hey. What about this thing?! Where do I put it?!" Storm yelled out.

Star turned around and looked at him in the eyes." For Celestia's sake Storm. Just put it on top of the fountain in the royal garden and make sure that it's in the center."

"Yes ma'am." Storm saluted Star and made his way towards the garden.

"So shall we continue our walk?" Star asked twilight who was still waiting for her.

"Of course. But let's get something to eat." Twilight said and the two friends went to get a bite to eat.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and a shout out to Lady Shadow 92 for the help. Review if any comments and Happy New Year.


	4. Reawakened

**Enjoy the chapter and there is an announcement is at the end of the story. **

**That same Evening. (Twilight's P.O.V)**

"So why did you wanted those ingredients for anyway?" Star said while trying to walk pass mountains of books that where pulled everywhere.

"We'll recently I have found a new spell that I want to try, but the only problem is that in order for it to work I would need these ingredients as well as a few more to make it right." Twilight said while taking out some test tubes and science equipment.

"And what is the spell if I might ask?" Star said while finally making her way outside near the courtyard.

"It's an awakening spell. I need it for spike since he's a heavy sleeper sometimes and nothing wakes him up after a full night for sugar and comics." Twilight made her way to the courtyard where Star was waiting for her.

"But if this is an awakening spell, then wouldn't anything that is not alive be alive?" Star asked worried since this could be a dangerous tool in magic.

"Not to worry. The terms of the spell are that the object must've contained life already. It also says something about deflecting other spells. In words this means it can wake anything up from sleep or from a spell. But for now I want to try simple object like a sleeping baby Dragon." Twilight stated while mixing up the ingredients and following the steps in the book.

"Alright then, you're the unicorn not me." Star said while waiting for twilight to finish the spell.

"So do you know who made that statue?" Twilight said while adding moss to the saltwater.

"No. There was nopony anywhere near where I found it and I didn't want to steal it, so I just left a note saying where to accept payment for it or to retrieve their work. And there was something else. I couldn't explain in but I felt as if something was watching m-"

"Finished!" Twilight yelled out and regretted it as she realized that she interrupted her friend. "Star I am so sorry."

"It's alright. I kind of wanted to see this spell in action anyway." Star looked at the potion that was glowing a Maroon color as Twilight used her magic to swirl the bottle round and round.

"Luckily we have a few things that we can test on." Twilight sets the potion down in front of her then moves her head to lift an object that is covered with a light rag.

"What are you going to use?" Star said while growing anxious to see the potion work.

Twilight uses her magic to gently put the object down on the ground and removes the rag. "Well we have a flower that is not bloomed. Since we are testing this we cannot try any other test until we examine all of the effects."

"Understood." Star responded back while observing the red rose.

"Alright then. We have everything ready for the experiment. Now stand back." Twilight instructed and Star did as she was told. Upon seeing her friend move back, Twilight used her magic to control the potion and doused her horn with it. Upon contact her magic changed from a pale light grayish orchids to a dark purple color.

"Twilight are you feeling alright?" Star asked in concern as the color of her magic changed.

"It tickles a little but everything is fine. Now I must write my findings." Twilight used her magic to control a quill and dipped it in ink and wrote her observations down. "Ok now it's time for the experiment." Twilight set the quill down and moved towards the flower that hasn't bloomed yet. Concentrating carefully until sweat started to appear on her forehead and gritting her teeth, she was ready to try this new spell.

"Hello everypony. What's going on?"

"Aaaaah!" Twilight yelled out in fright as she lifted her head and she shot magic through her horn. The magic aura hit a guard's armor and was moving everywhere that was inside the garden. It hit many guards armor and the fountain but then there was the last strike as the pony who scared Twilight while she was performing the spell used his helmet to try and contain the magic. Unfortunately all that did was send the magic straight through the garden and hits the statue in the back of the head. The magic scattered throughout the statue and created small sparks and covered it completely in a dark purple cloud making it impossible to see.

"What's happening?!" Storm yelled out while putting his helmet back on.

"Storm you idiot. Look at what you did." Star replied while trying to see beyond the cloud.

Then there was a blinding light and an explosion that erupted. . Everypony automatically moved their hooves to cover their eyes. Once the light faded away Twilight was the first to recover and checked that her horn no longer had the potion on it and it didn't as the potion sends off some vibrations. As she regained her composure she remembered that the spell has hit the statue so she ran towards the statue and stood a few feet away from it and used her magic to write down some notes. After a minute of waiting for something to happen everypony just gave up.

"Storm you are extremely lucky that nothing has happened. If that thing was alive… who knows what could have happen." Star said while hitting Storm in the back of the head with her hoof.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to scared somepony and Twilight wasn't looking so I couldn't help it."

"Don't apologize to me you idiot. Apologize to my friend." Star said while pointing at Twilight and Storm walked towards her with his head near the ground. "Twilight?"

"Huh? What?" Twilight said while looking at Storm but then moved her attention towards the statue.

"I just wanted to apologize for my action a few minutes ago." Storm looked at Twilight but she wasn't paying any attention to him.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. You actually just tested another part of my experiment. Although nothing happened it was exciting to at least try the spell." Twilight said reassuring and Storm let out a breath he was holding. As the last rays of the sun started to set and the shadows fall onto the world, it doesn't take long until the shadows covered the statue with darkness. As everypony started to return to their business, there was a loud crackling noise and that got their attention as they looked towards the statue and saw that it started to move and there where cracks that could be seen and then the statue started to shake. Twilight was the first pony to say anything.

"Take over!" Was all that was said as she pulled Star with her as they hid behind some hedges. Then shards of stone scatter as the statue spread out its arms letting out a while letting out a yell and that was all that was heard as the strange creature was unleashed onto the world.

**(Alexander's P.O.V)**

Yawn.

Man that yawn lasted 2 minutes. Is that a record? Nah I think the longest yawn is 6 minutes. What's happening?

As I started looking around I see that I was in some sort of garden. I was confused to say the least but then I remembered the weird chicken thing that turned me to stone.

What was that thing? Was it a hybrid from the government that escaped or was that Medusa from Greek mythology? Whatever the Fuck that was I need to find some help.

I looked at the pedestal that I stood on and scanned the area. Looking down was a fountain that looked deep enough for a good landing. So I just jumped the 10-15 feet pedestal with no hassle and I started to view my surroundings. There were some trees and some hedges around me so I just shrugged it off until my eyes came to view with a statue. Walking up to it without any idea that he was being pursued by royal guards from behind him. As I got closer to the statue I could swear that it looked like a Pegasus.

Why is there a statue that looks like a Pegasus? And more importantly why is there no one her working on it since it looks unfinished. While walking around it to see the front of the statue there was a plaque written in golden letters.

In honor of our princess. We love you Princess Celestia.

"Who the fuck is Princess Celestia?" I said while doing a thinker pose. "I think I must be dreaming, but I don't remember that my architecture skills where this amazing. Fuck it." I said as I started to walk towards the castle without a care.

**(Twilights P.O.V)**

"What is that thing? I don't think I have ever come across that things species in any of my books." Twilight said to Star who was next to her, but said in a whisper tone.

"I don't know twilight but we need to capture him. If he is a threat to Canterlot then we need to capture it."

"I don't know Star."

"How about we capture him and try to contain him?"

"I don't kno-"

_CRASH. CRUMBLE._

Everypony looked to the noise only to see the weird creature knocking down a wall that leads straight to the palace.

"We need to contain that creature."

"Thank you twilight. Now we need to use magic to contain that thing. Unicorns must flank the left side and then we use the nets to trap that thing and then we can proc-"

"ATTACK!"

That was the only thing that was heard from the cowardly troop known as Storm as he attempted to charge straightforward and try to control the situation.

"You beast, my name is Storm and I will take you down." Storm ran from his hiding spot and ran with a net hovering over him as he controlled it to try to capture the creature. But as Storm was in close range to trap the creature, it launched a counterattack so powerful that it sent Storm all the way back to the fountain where the creature awoken from.

Twilight had a look of horror on her face and looked back at the creature who started walking towards them with what appeared its hooves extended and it walks in a bipedal manner.

"Twilight. That thing is coming towards us we need to defend ourselves." Star told her closest friend before turning around to look at General Chaping who was an elderly bright blue Pegasus with a cutie mark that had three golden lightning bolts that are shot out of a dark cloud. He wore a black set of armor with a spear on his hoof.

"We need to capture that thing, but the only thing is how are we going to do it?" Chaping looked around for an answer and saw 3 unicorns trying to flank the creature from behind and the sides. His eyes lit up with the plan and got out of his spot next to Star and ran to join the ambush, and once he was insight of the other unicorns they attacked.

**(Alexander's P.O.V)**

**_Man what was up with that wall? Was it built with dry rock or something because it shouldn't have knocked over as I leaned on it? Eh, let the builders worry about that since I technically saved their careers since technically the bricks where normal except for the dry stone on the bottom. It was a catastrophe waiting to happen._**

Alexander said as he accidentally destroyed the wall. He looked up and saw the palace.

"That looks like the place I can go to for some answers. Well I also need some food and an explanation as to how I ended up here. Well I'm not getting any closer just standing here." Alexander said as he started to march to the huge building.

"ATTACK!"

"Huh?" Alexander said as he heard a voice from behind him and when he turned around and saw a unicorn standing in front of him. The unicorn was wearing golden armor and was an orange pony. "Uhh….WHAT?!" Was all he could say.

"You beast, my name is Storm and I will take you down." Was all the unicorn said as it launched an attack with a net hovering over me.

"Whoa take it easy there." Alexander said and attempted to launch the unicorn over his head to take it off balance but then once he threw the unicorn he couldn't control his strength and launched the unicorn farther than he ever anticipated. "Holy shit! Did I do that?" Alexander said as he looked at the flying unicorn and then to his own hands, not paying any attention to the ambush that was happening before his very eyes.

"NOW!" That was the last thing that Alexander remembers before he was knocked out.

**1 Hour Later. **

Groan. Shuffling. That is what I tried to do but to my surprise I couldn't do either of those things. I slowly open my eyes to see a bright light and some rattling. It took a minute until my eyes adjusted to the light and when I tried to feel my face I realized that I couldn't and when I looked down I see that I was in what appears to be a straitjacket with some chains wrapped around me.

"What the fuck is this?!" I yelled out while struggling to free myself. I swear I felt like the guy from saw right now. Then there was a _SLAM _noise and when I looked forwards I see a light blue Pegasus looking at me curiously.

"Amazing. I have never seen anything like yourself. Now where did you come from?" Star gave as much hate as she could in her voice and shoved her hood to my head. I knew that the Pegasus was female by her voice.

"Where are my things?" I said with no emotion while not bothering to look up at her to meet her gaze.

"Those things are being examined and taken apart for further study. You on the other hoof should be luck that Princess Celestia decided to spare your life after you destroyed several bits worth of construction." The Pegasus explained and I tried to figure out the bigger picture with the little information I possessed and got nothing.

"Give me my things and let me go and I swear that I will not hurt you or anyone else in this building. Refuse and I will hurt everyone in my escape." I said with as much seriousness in my voice and that got a chuckle from the Pegasus.

"That is very funny, but you wear two straitjackets with chains and locks. You can't escape even if you tried. Now get plenty of rest because you got a date with Princess Celestia herself. So goodnight."

_SLAM._

I smiled at this predicament and started to chuckle maniacally while throwing my head back and standing up. "So the Princess is presenting herself tomorrow huh? Well I better get ready for that then." I smiled wickedly and a plan started to hatch in my head.

**Boom another chapter done. What's going to happen? Well tune in next time to see what I have in store for everyone. I need some help with 2 characters and I'm asking all you fans for help. The two best characters will be included. They could be anything, I just need two amazing ones. Put it on the review part to see who gets to be on the story. Until next time everypony. **


End file.
